


Send Help!

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [8]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Send Help!

Ty glared down at the mound of paper work on his desk, and silently cursed his partner for leaving him here to deal with it. He remembered Nick’s not at all sympathetic laugh as he’d exited the station, spewing some nonsense about having a date with a friend.  
"You can’t leave me here to do this alone Irish!" Ty’d shouted  
Nick had shrugged “I’m not the one that threw my gun at some guy’s head. So this,” he’d waved at the papers strewn across Ty’s desk “Is all you. Have fun!”   
Ty hadn’t meant to throw his gun. The purse snatcher had been fast, like sprinter fast. Ty and Nick were in pretty damn good shape but they just couldn’t catch the dude. And Ty sure wasn’t going to start shooting at the man running down a busy sidewalk so in his frustration he’d thrown his gun, which had connected with the back of the guy’s head.The man had clearly been stunned to feel the solid thunk of Ty’s weapon and had gone down - finally - in a tangle of limbs, the handbag he’d snatched skating across the cold concrete.   
The loser was even threatening to sue Ty for head trauma.   
Burns had not been pleased “Who the hell throws their gun?!” he’d thundered when they’d returned with the runner in tow.   
Now Ty was buried in paper work because throwing one’s gun was unheard of.   
He was hungry and it was late. Ty grabbed his phone and shot Nick a grumpy i hate you so much right now text.  
His phone pinged in reply and Ty was surprised to see Zane’s name. and the :/ emoticon.  
Oh crap he’d sent the message to the wrong person.  
Sorry, that was for Nick  
What’d he do?   
He left me to fend for myself against paperwork. i hate paperwork. Send help! :(  
Funny you should say that :D  
Ty wondered what Zane meant by that. He was about to type out a question mark when a bag thunked down in front of him. Ty stared at the bag, then up at the man grinning down at him  
"Help has arrived"   
"Zane? Are you real? Have i finally succumbed to an overload of paperwork induced hallucination?"   
Zane spun Ty’s chair around, gripped the arms of the chair and leaned down “I’m very real” he assured him, as he leaned in and…rubbed his nose against Ty’s   
"What the hell was that?"   
Zane chuckled “An Eskimo kiss”   
"Oh my god, you are such a nerd"  
Zane leaned away from Ty and snagged the visitor’s chair “A nerd who brought food and gummy bears”   
Ty gaped at the man “You brought me gummy bears?”   
"Yup" Zane settled into the chair and reached into the bags, unpacking the food. "You mentioned that you liked them so…."  
"You brought me gummy bears" Ty repeated. He couldn’t believe it. He’d only mentioned the gummy bears in passing. And that had been weeks ago, when Ty had kidnapped him to take him to lunch. He didn’t even think Zane would’ve remembered that one insignificant detail. "Oh my god, i think i love you"   
Zane’s head snapped up at that, his hand frozen above one of the foil packets.  
"I didn’t mean it like that. i meant…" Oh god, Ty needed food in his stomach right now, before he blurted any more crazy things.  
"I know what you meant Ty, relax" Zane slid something really yummy smelling in front of him "Lasagna rolls. Eat"   
Ty dug in, and moaned around a mouthful of cheesy pasta “Oh god, i could kiss you”   
"Maybe later, when you don’t have a mouthful of lasagna" Zane wiggled his brows and leered at Ty suggestively.  
Ty laughed and then choked on the lasagna because he did indeed have a mouthful. Ty reached for the water Zane had also brought and took a swig as he coughed.  
"Jesus Christ Ty"   
"I’m fine, i’m fine" Ty grinned at Zane "Thanks for bringing me food."   
"You’re welcome"  
Ty hooked the legs of Zane’s chair with his foot and rolled him closer “I don’t have a mouthful of lasagna anymore”   
"I noticed"  
"It’s only right that i thank you properly for surprising me with food"   
Zane looked around the office “Should we really be doing this here? i don’t want to get you in trouble”   
"I threw my gun at a guy today. i think i got my quota of trouble for the day"  
Zane’s brows shot up at that. “You threw your gun?”  
"Hence the paper work. Now shut up and kiss me Garrett"   
The kiss started tame enough, but the minute Zane slipped his tongue in Ty’s mouth tame was out the door and Ty found himself straddling Zane. Which was a bad idea considering the man’s chair was on wheels.   
Ty flailed as the chair rolled away. “Shit! Ok this isn’t going to work.” Ty got to his feet “Fuck the paperwork, let’s get out of here, before i sweep all this shit to the floor and have my way with you on top this desk”  
Zane eyed the desk like he was considering it.  
"Dammit Zane no. Don’t you dare tempt me" Ty grabbed his phone and and started repacking the food. He stilled when Zane’s larger frame pressed up behind him.  
"You’d look really good bent over this desk" Zane murmured in his ear, as he rubbed himself against Ty’s ass.   
Jesus fucking Christ. The man was rubbing himself against him like a cat. A big sexy cat “Weren’t you just the one talking about not doing this here?” he choked out.   
"I may have changed my mind" Zane nipped at Ty’s ear  
Oh god, he was really considering letting the man do this to him here. A loud bang brought him back to his senses, and Zane moved away just as one of Ty’s co-workers came into the room whistling.  
He stopped as he realized he wasn’t alone.   
"Hey Grady, didn’t know anyone was still here. Forgot my damn wallet."   
"I was just leaving" Ty looked at Zane pointedly. The man was sporting a hell of a hard on in those slacks and so was Ty. Neither of them moved as they watched his co-worker look around for his wallet.   
Ty shoved everything back into the bag, grabbed Zane’s arm and hustled the man towards the door “Night Alston” he called as he hurried past the man.  
"You’re a menace" he grumbled as they hit the cool night air.   
Zane tipped an imaginary hat “I aim to please” he drawled.   
****************************  
Kelly dressed quietly. The client was still asleep when he stuffed the envelope with the money in his jacket pocket. He looked back at the sleeping man before slipping out of the room.   
He winced as he walked down the corridor. The guy had gotten rough, but Kelly had bore through the whole thing. Had even pretended that Irish bastard was the one riding him like he was the last warm body on Earth. That would explain why he’d come so fucking hard, messing up the damn sheets.   
Fucking cop.   
Kelly had not intended to go down on the detective in the bathroom. He’d intended to walk the fuck away and go back to do his job. He had not anticipated that he’d be walking out of that bathroom, the taste of the man on his tongue.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he muttered at the thought of that hard flesh moving in and out his mouth. He’d rushed to the bathroom of the hotel room to swish some toothpaste in his mouth before facing the client. It sure as fuck would have been a bad idea to go the man with another man’s scent in his mouth.  
Kelly took the elevator down to the ground floor and reached for his phone to call the car service. Liam was a scary asshole but he made certain his escorts got from point A to B securely.   
He stepped out elevator and walked right into….oh fuck him…Nick i make ginger curls and freckles look sexy as shit O’Flaherty   
The grin on the man’s face sent chills down Kelly’s spine. In a blink his face was pressed up against the elevator, his arm wrenched behind him. Nick patted him down, his hands stilled as he felt the bulge in Kelly’s jacket pocket  
"Well, well," Nick pulled the envelope out the pocket and the next thing Kelly felt was the cold bite of steel around his wrists.  
"What the hell!" he protested as Nick yanked him around  
"You have the right to remain silent…."  
"What’re you…?" Kelly struggled as Nick marched him through the hotel lobby  
"Anything you say can and will be used against you…."   
No! Nick was not actually arresting him right now! “You can’t do this!”   
"Do i need to add resisting arrest to your charges too?" Nick growled in his ear, as he shoved him into the back of his van.  
Kelly kicked the back of the seat as Nick drove off. He could not go to that station. Liam would be livid.   
"Stop it" Nick glared at him from the rearview mirror, green eyes flashing.   
"Why are you doing this?"   
"Doing what? My job?" Nick scoffed.   
"Were you doing your job too when you were fucking my face back in that restroom?"  
"Shut the fuck up!"   
Antagonizing the man was probably stupid but Kelly was legitimately scared right now. The ride to the station was a blur, but Kelly demanded his one phone call, as soon as Nick handcuffed him to a chair while he waited for him to be processed. Nick looked like he was ready to deny him even that.  
"You gonna call Bell to come rescue your ass?" He taunted  
"No"   
That got Nick’s attention “Why not?”   
"He won’t be happy."  
Nick’s face softened “Look Kelly, i can help. Just help us bring Liam down and i’ll get you out.”  
Kelly’s harsh laughter echoed around the empty station “Always the fucking white knight aren’t you? But you have a bit of tarnish to you too don’t you? Because for all your talk about doing your job, if i offered to let you fuck me right here, right now, you’d probably do it. You don’t like what i am but you still want me. And that’s really what your so mad about”   
That got him his one phone call, as Nick probably wanted to distance himself from Kelly before he throttled him. Kelly called Clancy “I need you to come get me”  
"At the hotel? Why didn’t you call the car service?"  
"I’ve been arrested. That fucking bastard arrested me! Clancy please i need you to do something, but you can’t tell Liam"  
"Kelly oh my god! Listen i’ll sort it out…"  
"No, you will not"   
Kelly froze at the smooth accented voice.   
"Kelly, did O’Flaherty arrest you?"   
"Yes, Liam I’m sorry I…"  
"And the client?"  
Kelly swallowed “He’s not involved at all. I left him up in the room.”   
"Good, good. I’ll take care of everything love. Don’t worry about it" the line went dead.  
He was so very fucked.


End file.
